verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Progetto HELIOS
Il progetto HELIOS (il cui nome è un acronimo ricorsivo: Helios EvoLving Interaction-based Ontology Sharing, in italiano Sistema integrato di osservazione orizzontale dell’e-learning ) è un progetto di ricerca appoggiato dalla Comunità Europea. L'obiettivo del progetto è quello di creare una piattaforma di osservazione per monitorare i progressi dell''e-learning in Europa e per tracciarne i futuri scenari evolutivi, in particolare in alcune aree tematiche considerate prioritarie. Il progetto è gestito da un consorzio di cui fanno parte: *'MENON Network' EEIG (European Economic Interest Group, o "Gruppo europeo di interesse economico"): network europeo di ricerca e innovazione che ha lo scopo di fornire informazioni e consigli alle autorità, agli enti formativi e alle imprese di ICT (Information and Communication Technology, ovvero Tecnologia dell'informazione e della comunicazione") riguardo alle innovazioni nel campo educativo e della formazione. Del network sono membri fondatori o vi collaborano, tutti i partecipanti al progetto. *'SCIENTER' (Italia): società consortile senza scopo di lucro che si occupa di analisi dei processi formativi e della loro valutazione. Ha creato anche una società spagnola, "Scienter España". *'Alphametrics' (Gran Bretagna): società di ricerca che offre consulenza economica nel campo dell'organizzazione e analisi dell'informazione. *'The Lambrakis Research Fundation' (Grecia): istituto di pubblico interesse di ricerca e sviluppo senza fini di lucro nei campi dell'educazione, della cultura e dello sviluppo regionale. *'ISFOL' (Italia; "Istituto per lo sviluppo della formazione professionale dei lavoratori): ente di ricerca scientifica collegato al Ministero del Lavoro e delle Politiche Sociali in qualità di Struttura nazionale di assistenza tecnica. *'FIM New Learning' (Germania): struttura di ricerca della Friedrich-Alexander-Univesität di Erlangen-Nürnberg che si occupa di nuove tecnologie nel campo educativo e della formazione. *'EDEN' (European Distance and E-learning Network, o "Rete europea per l'insegnamento a distanza e tramite e-learning): ne fanno parte la rete MENON e diverse delle strutture che partecipano al progetto HELIOS. *'CEDEFOP' (European Center for the Development of Vocational Training o "Centro europeo per lo sviluppo della formazione vocazionale") (Germania e quindi Grecia: agenzia europea che ha come scopo di promuovere l'educazione e formazione vocazionale in Europa. Partecipano inoltre al progetto: *'EuroPACE': associazione internazionale, con una rete europea di università e dei loro partner nei campi educativi e di formazione, con lo scopo di preparare un'università virtuale europea. *'IEA' (International Association for the Evaluation of Educational Achievement, o "Associazione internazionale per la valutazione dei risultati educativi") *'eLIG' (eLearning Industry Group): consorzio aperto di società nel campo dell'ITC e di fornitori di contenuti per l'e-learning che ha lo scopo di promuovere l'e-learning in Europa. *'EIFEL' (European Institute for E-Learning, o "Istituto europeo per l'e-learning"): associazione professionale per la società e l'economia della conoscenza. *'EENet' (European Education Experts Network o "Rete di esperti dell'educazione europei"): organizzazione internazionale che si propone di appoggiare i cambiamenti della società dell'informazione. *'ESIB' (National Unions of Students in Europe, o "Unioni nazionali degli Studenti in Europa": è un'organizzazione che raccoglie 44 Unioni nazionali in 34 paesi, con lo scopo di rappresentare e promuovere gli interessi degli studenti in ambito europeo. Dopo una fase di raccolta dati durata dal 1 gennaio al 30 giugno 2005, il progetto si sta occupando ora di redigere i rapporti sulle osservazioni compiute. Bibliografia * M. Khambatti "Push-Pull Gossiping for information sharing in peer-to-peer communities" Collegamenti esterni * www.education-observatories.net/helios (Sito ufficiale) * Presentazione in italiano Fonti * Categoria:Acronimi Categoria:Informatica Categoria:Istruzione Categoria:Elearning Categoria:Progetti europei